


Tiebreak

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [3]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiebreak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiebreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426397) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

After leaving the cemetery, the President spent the rest of the day at the White House, so that Mike is able hand over on time, and goes home for dinner.

Upon opening the door, what greets him is the familiar space lit with warm-colored lighting. Hearing the door opened, Leah pops her head out from the dining room and smiles sweetly. She takes off the oven mitts, "Great timing. Come and eat."

He quickly washes his hands in the kitchen and comes back to look at what is clearly home-made food, eyebrows shooting up, "You cooked today?"

Compared to Mike's common over-hours, though the job in a hospital has packed schedule, Leah has a relatively more regular timetable. However, the exhaustion after work means that she does not spend much time in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I came home earlier today."

Turning to Leah, who has already seated, Mike finds himself meeting another pair of unreadable blue eyes, "Um, is everything okay?"

"That depends on your definition. Come eat first, let's talk later."

The expression on her face is intriguing, but Mike shrugs and sits down— never argue with Leah over something she insists, Mike learnt from his years of experience with her, right from when they first met. The long-lost family meal is enjoyed in peace. After Mike clears away the dishes, he sits back beside Leah in the living room with a bottle of liquor.

"Would you like some?"

Leah shakes her head, so Mike pours out half a glass, swallows a mouthful of Bourbon, puts it down, and turns to look at her.

"Let's begin then, baby, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant."

Eyes wide open, as if she just spoke in a foreign language, Mike replies in a low voice, "You what?"

"I know, I was surprised as well. We talked about it after the test, my chance of getting pregnant is next to zero... But since the little one is here, I want to keep going. I know this is different from our original plan, but..."

"Hey, it's a good thing, I..." He tries so hard but comes up with nothing to add on. Mike gives up, "Anyway, this is a good thing. Just never mind the plan. Any plan needs to go with the changes."

Leah smiles gratefully at him, then becomes hesitant, "Mike, do you still remember when we met at the previous hospital I worked in? You were there at the emergency, accompanying a colleague who’s injured during training."

"Of course, it was very impressive, especially the look on your face when you kicked me out of the ER."

She teasingly glares at him and continues, "That's not the point. The point is, I understand all the danger, long-hours, need for focus that come with your job, since the beginning, when you were still with the Special Forces, so I hope you won't misunderstand. What I'm about to say, has nothing to do with your job."

Holding Mike's hands, Leah looks at him into the eyes, with an even tone, "I've been thinking about it for a while, after you got back to the White House. Now I think it's time to make a decision— I hope you can consider, that after the baby is born, let's separate."

He freezes, in disbelief, "Why?"

Leah locks her eyes with her husband, studying his shocked and tense features for quite some time, seems to have confirmed something. She nods slowly, "Mike, when the First Lady was still around, I could understand, and it _was_ different. But now? After you stormed into the White House without any second thought, you couldn't have looked over the differences."

"I don't understand... you said this has nothing to do with my job."

"It is not about your job. It's not because of your work, or you went to be the hero, Mike— can you look into my eyes and tell me that you now feel exactly the same about him as two years ago?"

"Leah! It's... it's the President that you are talking about, and he's my friend. Of course I care about him!"

She spares a side-glance at the glass on the coffee table and turns back to Mike, with a bitter smile, "I can't drink, or else I really need one to go on."

Mike grabs the cup and knocks it over, turning back to his wife. The struggle is crystal-clear in his eyes.

"After the White House incident, you took a few days off. I had the feeling then, that a lot of things were different. Then you are back in the White House, gradually confirms my guess. It is different from how you worked before, that kind of... focus, it is something I never had."

"Leah..."

"I still love you, and I know you love me too," Leah smiles tiredly, "so I thought that maybe, I can accept it, accept that you have already given me all that you can give me. Perhaps two years later, after another transfer, these things will just blow away." She stops for a few seconds, touching her own belly, and then shakes her head, "But things are different now."

Seeing Leah's determination, Mike repeatedly opens his mouth, trying to say something, but ends up with a mumbling noise close to breakdown, "I didn't go behind your back— I didn't betray you, Leah. It... it's not what you think it is. I just, I didn't..." He sighs heavily, gives up on the half-finished sentence, fingers pressing at the temple, looking frustrated.

"I know, Mike. You are the bravest and honest man I ever know. I'm not questioning you." She places her palm along his face and looks into the troubled eyes, "To the contrary, I believe you, so I know what you are going to do. You will try your best to be a good father and a good husband. And here's what I want to say: it is not what I want— we must keep this family together for the sake of our responsibility and our children. Maybe it’s just my pride, I can't accept this. And I don't want this child to be the excuse between us."

"I thought..." Mike feels extremely sorry at Leah's tearful yet smiling eyes. He thinks of the promise at the wedding, the promise to share their lives, but he is bound to let her down, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you'd think in this way."

"That's the problem, Mike. You are not thinking. You are just following your heart... I love your honesty, but it hurts sometimes." Seeing his confusion, Leah leans forward to hug the man, "You could say that you'd rush into the White House for any other people, you could say that you had no feelings for him, you could also say that you would consider a transfer, or any other things for that matter. But you just said you didn't cheat on me, you just said that you are sorry. It explains everything. Do you understand?"  

"Would you like me to say those things instead?"

He holds Leah at the shoulder and draws her away. Mike looks at her hesitantly, but sees the tired smile again.

"No. What I want is not for us to have this conversation. I want what I can’t have."

"Leah..."

She pats the hand at her shoulder, stands up for the bedroom, "Anyway, just think about it first, alright? I'm not going anywhere. When you are ready, we can talk again any time."

Mike didn't have the strength to keep her there, but stares at her back from the sofa until she disappears behind the door. Unaware of the time, he slowly recovers from the shock. After downing another glassful of liquor, Mike covers his face by hands and buries himself deep into the sofa.

 

 

After a sleepless night, Mike goes for duty as per normal the next day. He circles into the bedroom and sees Leah gotten up and stand at the window, watching the street outside getting busy.

"Hey."

Mike knocks and leans against the doorframe, not sure how to go on. Sensing his plight, Leah turns and walks to him. The shadow beneath her eyes gives her equally troubled night away.

"Go, you'd be late. Like what I said yesterday, we can talk anytime."

He nods and leans for a peck on her cheek, "I'll think about it."

 

 

Compared to last night, his work in White House seems ordered and peaceful, until the shooting practice in the evening, during which he gets to stand shoulder to shoulder with the President alone in the basement range.

When Mike proposed to include shooting practice into the President's routine, the White House was mostly restored and ready for the President to move back in a few days’ time. After hearing out his proposal, Asher turned to Lynne who was also present at the meeting, and raised his eyebrows. He didn't say a word, but Lynne had gotten her cue to sit up straight and replied with caution, "Mike has discussed it with me. He insists that it is necessary, and I trust his judgment."

"I do, too." Asher smiled at that, but couldn't help lightly shaking his head, "Since you are certain of its necessity, I would agree to it. I'm just thinking, now that I'm asked to do shootings, will there be things like self-defense and judo afterwards?"

"Actually, we've considered those, Sir. I think it can be covered by the current boxing practice, so as not to put too much of a strain on your schedule."

"... Thanks for being so thoughtful for my assistant, Mike." Asher glared at him, but smiled nonetheless, "I believe you understand that if I need to get involved in the fighting, we are really down to the last resort?"

"Yes, Sir. And I believe we should also have drills on that."

The firm look on Mike made Asher lower his head and touch his eyebrow. He sighed and said, "I believe so."

"Then we'll just follow your proposal. Of course, other office duties will take precedence, if there is any. Other than that, it's settled. I need to get Mason and others inside."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Just as Mike pulled open the door and was about to follow the Director out of the office, Asher called him. He turned around and stood straight, uncertain about the President's pause.

"Sir?"

"If you still think that it would be necessary to go on with self-defense or something else, just draft another proposal. As long as you raise it, I would agree. But promise me one thing— use your wit and courage to make the decision, not your fear, okay?"

He levelled his eyes at the blue ones, and found himself smiling, "I will, Sir. That's why I only keep the shooting, your assistant wouldn't want to know how many courses I have deleted."

The President's laughter is still vivid in his memory. Mike turns to look at Asher's side as he concentrates on firing. He has remembered so many sides of him, way more than what is required for the job.

"What's wrong?"

And Asher is not an obtuse person. He takes off the earmuffs and turns to Mike.

"You seem distracted today. Anything happened?"

He should answer "No", Mike thinks, and the President wouldn't believe him. Then he can continue to deny, and Asher wouldn't pursue, because he is a sensible man. Though there are exceptions— he quickly shakes off the memory in his mind, and replies,

"Nothing, Sir."

"And that's supposed to keep me off?"

"No. It's nothing, really."

"Mike." Folding his arms, the President gives him the look which Mike has seen countless times when Asher is with his advisors. Good, now he knows what it feels like to be stared in this way. Mike decides to raise his respect to all the White House advisors in his mind.

"It's really nothing..." Mike sighs in retreat, "Ben, it's just something personal."

Contrary to what Mike has expected, Asher didn't stop there, but looks genuinely concerned.

"We've known each other for six or seven years. You were with me since the election and I've never heard you try to slip away in this manner. Now I'm getting kind of worried." He stops Mike's immediate answer, and continues, "You are calling me by name, instead of Sir or Mr President. I think at least I’m in a position to feel concerned for you. If you’d rather keep it to yourself, just say the word."

Encountered with Asher's warm eyes, Mike finds himself unable to fight back despite him perfectly capable to knock out an entire platoon of soldiers. He finally gives in and utters a muffled reply, "...Leah wants a divorce."

Startled, Asher pinches the bridge of his nose, "... Do you need any help? Take a holiday or get a transfer? If it's about the job, perhaps I can play the lobbyist."

"No, I... we'll talk about it again. It's rather complicated, she's pregnant— anyway I'll discuss it with her again, it's really nothing."

God, to hell with nothing. His answer is just stupid. As soon as he finishes, Mike wants to grab his gun and blows his mouth off.

"Um, should I say 'Congratulations'?" The hesitant reply and delicate expression only endorse Mike's frustration.

"Anyway, thanks for the concern." Mike flashes Asher a dry smile, pushing down the temptation to empty his clip towards the target sheet.

"Mike," stepping closer to his security detail, Asher pats him on the shoulder, "remember what I said? As long as you propose, I would agree. It's kind of conservative to put it that way. To be frank, I'd be happy to do anything for you, if you ask." Facing Mike's unbelievable expression, Asher shrugs, "Alright, on the premise that it doesn't involve the President's authority, otherwise we need to assess first."

"Ben... thank you. Just that I have to deal with it myself. It's kind of complicated. I promise you that today won't happen again. I'll get the personal emotions under control and keep them away from work."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Mike." Asher frowns.

"That's what you should be worried about." Immediately after the utterance, Asher's face falls and Mike knows he screws up.

"Personal emotions," Asher bites out the words one syllable at a time, and the snort behind makes Mike's stomach churn, "I told Lynne that I'd always trust you with my life. I also told you that I'd be happy to do anything for you. And now you tell me that all I should be worried about is that you may let your personal emotions influence your job performance?" Asher stares at Mike in disbelief, eyes filled with anger, and Mike is at a lost to find that he can see through the fury to reach Asher's sadness from betrayal. "If you wouldn't even treat me as your friend, why did you bother to come back?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever, not that I totally don't worry about your job performances." Asher has no intention to continue this conversation. He wipes his face by hand and prepares to leave.

"I told you it's not! Ben!" Mike grabs his arm and forcefully pulls him back, "Please, listen to me, I... I just can't discuss with you. It's complicated."

Mike's internal struggle is all on his face. The President' expression shifts from anger to confusion, "Alright. But why? I'm not forcing you to tell me anything. Frankly speaking, I probably won't be able to help. But shouldn't it at least be helpful if you have somebody to talk to? I don't know what's going on. But however complicated, I'm just an outsider, what's wrong with talking to me?"

In response to his questions, Mike freezes completely. If the person in front were to be any other people, Asher might see it as a spot-on strike to his weakness and total inability to cover up or rebut. Since law school, he has seen this expression on countless faces, but this is Mike, and he wasn't attacking, he just asked about—

Struck by his own thought, Asher too, starts to panic, "Mike? You mean... this has something to do with me?"

Slowly pulling out from the speechless panic, Mike takes in the President who seems to take over his emotion. He steps back against the wall, the chill on his back cools him down even more. "You asked me why I came back... maybe I should tell you it's because I’m patriotic? Damn, why didn't I think about this when Leah asked me yesterday? It's also true," staring at the wide-eyed Asher, Mike continues with almost a murmur, "but how can it be for any other reasons, of course I came back for you."

"... And you told her that?"

"Of course not! It's not what I meant— God, how many times do I need to repeat this line?" Mike scratches his head annoyingly. If not for the person beside him who has taken off the earmuffs and stands so close to him, he can finish the cartridge right from here and breaks the metal board behind, "I didn't say anything. Leah asked for a talk and she thought I have feelings to—"

"Don't tell me you didn't deny it, Mike."

"I tried! I told her it's not what's happening, but I couldn't deny it completely!" Seeing Asher have his palm to the forehead, Mike grumbles, "Told you I can't discuss with you. Now great, it's getting even more complicated."

"Yeah, now I see what you meant." Asher sighs and keeps pressing on his forehead as if suffering from a headache.

"I've always regretted that I ran away from the hospital that night," pretending that he didn't notice Asher's flinch, Mike continues with a low voice, "so I'm not planning to do it again, but I still haven't figure it out yet."

"Mike, it was not running away. You were just fulfilling your duty and following your conscience... same for me."

"It's been more than a year, and now I finally know that we have the consensus." It comes out full of bitterness. Mike shakes his head and goes straight to the point, "Since we are already at it, shall we talk about it?"

"No, I'm not sure I should give you any advice. It's not very appropriate, conflict of interest and all that." Mike rolls his eyes pretty visibly, and Asher dares to laugh at it, "No comments."

"Ben! I can't believe you are doing this to me!"

The accusing eyes make Asher sigh again, "... Back to the previous question, are you sure you don't need to take a break or get a transfer to... sort it out?"

"Don't even think about it."

"But if you want to save your..."

"I need to think it over, then I'll make the decision."

"Mike..."

"I won't leave, it's not one of my options, no matter the circumstances."

"It's not your decision to make."

"You didn't answer my question yesterday."

"What?"

"Why did you take off the ring? You said you'd do anything for me. This is what I want to know."  

"I can't answer you now, Mike. As the President, I have my stand. Even when I'm not..." Asher shakes his head, avoiding the other person's suddenly sharpened gaze and staring at Mike's ring on his left hand.

"... You do know that it’s already an answer."

"I'm after all just a president. A man, not a saint. I have my own interest. But about that, we'll see after your decision."

"But..."

"Time's up, Mike."

He takes off the earmuffs from the neck and pushed them into Mike's hands. Asher turns around swiftly and walks towards the exit. Quickly clearing away the protections and firearms, Mike rushes up to him.

"Hey, that's just cunning." Mike protests in a deep voice.

"Of course it's cunning. Keep up your respect, okay? Who do you think I am? I'm the President, and this is just the basics."

Seeing his unsatisfied expression, Asher softens up, "Mike, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Try not to do anything that will make you regret later, okay? I can live with my own, but I'm afraid I can't bear yours."

"You know it's unfair, do you?"

"I know, treat others as we wish to be treated. But as I said, I'm not a saint. I have lots of flaws. And you should put that into your consideration as well."

Pushing the door open in advance for the President, Mike looks into those focused and determined sky blue eyes.

"Is this also the basics?"

There is smile in his eyes, but quickly replaced by seriousness, "No. As you said, this is your decision. But you have my word, no matter the outcome, I mean what I said, and my trust to you and our friendship will not be affected."

"... Thank you."

Looking at the man's upright back, Mike feels relieved but also weighted. He knows that he would never stops chasing his footsteps. Just as he said to him, quitting would not be in his options. However, he knows that this is only half of the answer, and he has the other half to fill in.

— Don't make a decision based on your fear.

"Mike?"

Sensing that Mike has fallen behind, Asher turns to call. The deep voice has no urging, just care.

"Thank you for the advice, Sir."

The rootless answer gives Asher a puzzled look. Mike looks up at the slightly confused President, can't help but chuckle.  

 

 


End file.
